Pranx
by farleydunlop'04
Summary: This focuses on Lily's first arrival at Hogwarts onward till 7th year when they fall in love... Not gonna focus too much on that, though. This hate-to-love story is mainly Hate, and how is that done? Well, one word- PRANX!;)
1. Julie

Disclaimer: Ya think I don't own Potter,

But then of course I do,

(And if you're reading this J. Rowling

Pleez Pleez Pleez Pleez do not sue)

P.S.- There will not be romance 4 a while, if at all… Just PRANX!

"As we go on,  
We remember,   
All the times we,   
Had together,   
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..."

The Vitamin C song played softly throughout the room.  Some people sang along, others just let the tears stream down their face, some all of the above.

Julie Santana could barely see; her eyes were clouded with salty tears.

"Hey Li, can't you just stay?"

Lily awkwardly sighed. 

"I told you, Julie, I can't.  I'm switching to a private school.  And, the train leaves tomorrow."  
Julie sobbed, shoulders quaking. 

"Can I come to the train when you leave?"

Lily coughed awkwardly.

"Uhh, I'm afraid not and I'm very sorry, but uhh, only people going to the school are allowed at the platform."

Julie was perplexed needless to say.  

"Can you give me the address so that I can write you?"

Lily sighed.  "Uhh, they don't allow letters, but you can send them to this postbox." Lily hurriedly scrawled the number of a Muggle post office in Haagennogg, a Muggle town next to Hogsmeade. 

Julie sighed.  "OK, it's too bad your folks are sending you to such a crackpot place… All but Petty (nickname for Petunia) seemed nice."

Tears streaming, Julie stared at the room.  The brightly colored cheerful banners contrasted with Julie's mood, which never got much better than grayscale on that day.

The room was empty except for Lily and Julie.

Sobbing, one last time Julie hugged Lily, only to see her next summer.

"Have fun," choked Julie.

"You too."

Julie waved one last time, and looking back constantly, she strode into the night.

Leaving the pool clubhouse where the party took place, Lily also walked outside, merging with the shadows.


	2. Jessica

A/N- Thank you to my reviewer, Matryoshka! Sry that this 1st attempt went haywire, I tried to put something odd in there and it didn't work… ;)

Lily returned home.  She stared at her brick red house.  Starting tomorrow, she wouldn't see it for half of a year.  She choked back a sob.  She trod upstairs, she had gotten enough dinner at the party. 

Lily stared at her walking feet until she came to a stop in front of her room.  She opened the door a crack (it was midnight, or, the witching hour, Lily thought in amusement).  Suddenly a shrill scream emitted from the room. 

            "Mmph, no, not light, turn it out you little &%#!"  Suddenly, the family dog, a Pit Bull named Jessica growled and ran at Petunia.  Hearing a ripping sound, Lily laughed silently.  Jessica never really liked anyone, but she preferred Lily to Petunia a hundredfold.   Also, Jessica attacked anyone who used an insult referring to a female dog. 

As Jessica turned away, Petunia wailed.

"Mommy, Daddy, Lily made the dog come at me!"  Jessica rolled her brown eyes, gave a charming dog smile, and tramped off for Lily to deal with this. 

Lily rolling her eyes too, she stared at what Petunia was doing.  Poking and prodding Lily's cat, Magic, with Lily's wand, Magic was yelping with pain every time the wand touched her, because red-hot sparks shot out the end of it. 

Grabbing the wand, seething angrily, Lily turned it in the direction of Petunia accidentally, just as her father entered the room. 

"Honey," cried her father, "Stop that at once, young lady!  I told you not to go playing with your wand!  As punishment, you sleep on the floor downstairs! Because I can't ground you or anything… Petunia dear, are you ok?"

Petunia flashed Lily a smirk before whimpering with an expression of fear.  "I was h-h-horrible, Daddy! I was s-s-so sc-sc-scared!"

Her father patted her back comfortingly.  "There, there, Patty darling, it's ok.  That dog won't hurt you anymore!  Fern, come in here!"  Lily's mother walked in gravely, rubbing tired eyes.

"Yes Herb, what is it?"

"Fern dear, that dog's got to go! She attacked our dear Patty under Lily's influence!"

Fern stared with contempt at the dog who had come in and was cowering on the floor.  Fern sighed, no pity in her hard gaze.

"Do what you must, Herb.  She could attack Patty again under Lily's influence, or Lily next!  I wouldn't want any of my darlings hurt!"

Herb gave a curt nod.  Picking up Jessica by the chain collar around her neck, he brought her to the front door.

Fern watched, her lips pursed angrily, her mouth a thin straight line. 

Petunia watched, a malevolent smile curled on her face.

Lily watched, silently crying.  Had her family forgotten all that Jessica had done for them?

She saved them all from that nasty burglar.

Her mom had gotten rid of all those cow bones that would have stunk up the house by feeding them to Jessica.

Her dad utilized Jessica's strong body to carry the numerous packs he backpacked with.

Jessica even saved Petunia from being pick pocketed.

And now, they were throwing her out like used trash!

Lily watched in horror as Herb picked her up and physically threw her out. 

Jessica lay cowering on the ground.

Herb boomed at the silent family.

"Go to sleep now, all of you!"

Lily stared at the cold hard floor she was to be sleeping on as a punishment.

Seething at the indignity of it all, Lily curled up in a ball and went to sleep.


	3. Steven

A/N- Thank you to my reviewers, whose names slip me, but I have a strange feeling you know who you are…

Oh wait, uh, Matryoshka, and thank you to Yaukira (sry I read it the wrong way but I have gotten threats for my fanfics before…)

Oh yes, and thank you to Confused.  If you read my story please review, even if you just say 'I read yur story.'

The car ride flew by in a blur.  And not just because they were driving fast…  Lily sighed happily, and laughed quietly while remembering who was in the trunk.  Jessica rolled her eyes in the back seat. 

Lily gave a start.  _The sheet said only a cat, a toad, or an owl!  Uh-oh. _Her jaw set firmly.  _I don't care if they don't want Jessica there.  No one ever wants Jessica except for me.  So, I shall keep her!_

Her mom looked concernedly at Lily.  "Honey, are you all right?"

Lily nodded, only half hearing her mom.  She was very nervous about what to do.  _What's Platform 9 & ¾? _She had never been to a train station before, so she assumed it must be an actual platform.

Finally, breathing a sigh of relief (the waiting was all too much), she hopped out of the car, dragging her luggage with her. 

Her mom looked on anxiously.  "Honey bear, are you sure that you don't want us to come in with you?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"Are you _sure?"_

"Yes mom, I'm ok!" Lily kissed her mom goodbye and then her dad.  She gave a gruff wave to Petty as she walked into the station.

Petty never waved back.

Suddenly, she turned back.  She forgot her books, not to mention Jessica!  Running and picking up her large set of heavy books, she also scooped up Jessica.  Keeping her back towards her parents so that they wouldn't see Jessica, she ran to the station. 

            She walked inside.  She had never seen anything like it!  There were thousands of people milling about everywhere, and made her crowded school look like a desert!

            Scooping up a map, she clipped a leash on Jessica, and curled Magic, her black and white "tuxedo" cat around her shoulders.  She made her way towards Platforms 9 & 10. 

            Suddenly, a gruff man, whose employee tag read "Steven" grabbed her, glaring down at her.  She kept her eyes mostly shut, for she had a plan in case this happened. 

"Why do you have a dog?  They aren't allowed." 

She closed her eyes to slits.  "I am blind.  I need her."

His eyes widened, snorting doubtfully.  He waved her off.  "You're _what?_"

"Blind.  She is my seeing eye dog."

"You have a seeing eye _Pit Bull?_"

"Yes.  She is a good dog.  Besides, being as frail as I am, I need a guard dog."

"Then what's your cat for?"

She anxiously toyed with Magic.

"Ever heard of a stuffed animal?"

"That's alive!  She's breathing, can't you see?"  
 "I can't see, Einstein!  I'm going to have a word with the manager if you don't mind.  I expect to catch my train, not be patronized!"

He backed off, visibly paling. 

She ran off, laughing inside.  Seeing platforms 9 and 10, she stared.  Where was Platform 9 & ¾? Nowhere!  She stared at the post where it should be.  She leaned against it nervously.  Suddenly, the brick turned into air, hands flapping wildly.  Crashing to the ground, she saw a striking red scarlet train.

It was immense, almost like a dragon, breathing smoke.  The letters HOGWARTS EXPRESS were written in almost pure gold paint, although the letters were peeling.  Quickly hopping on, she shielded Jessica from the view of the ticket examiner.

On to Hogwarts!


	4. Paulo

She sat down in a seat that was maroon plush velvet in the second-to-last compartment.  It was full, almost.  Then, a boy with mouse brown hair and a banner of freckles across his nose walked over to her. 

He quietly said shyly, "Could I sit here?"

She stared quietly at him.  "Sure."

He flashed a shy smile.  "So, what are you doing with a dog?" He glanced at Jessica, and shivered slightly.

"My parents were just going to toss her out.  I don't care if I'm not allowed to have her, I'm keeping her anyway." 

She looked adamant and stubborn.  She looked up to see what he would say.  He gave a curt nod.

"I respect that."

Lily nodded too, a smile hinting at the corner of her mouth.  "If you want to stay here, let her get to know you.  She might attack."

He shivered, and looking a bit nervous, he patted her head.  Jessica growled.

"Uh oh," said the boy with a grimace, "I don't think she likes me very much."

"Try letting Jessica, yeah, that's her name, sniff your hand, and talk to her like she's a person, an equal, not an inferior 'she.'"

He nodded.  "Well Jessica, my name is Paulo Berness.  You have a really nice friend here." Jessica looked over Paulo with a scrutinizing eye, and then slightly she thumped her tail on the floor, a sign of approval.

Paulo looked relieved.  He sighed quietly with relief.

Suddenly, Magic started purring, still intertwined about Lily's shoulders.  Paulo jumped, and then noticed Magic.

"What else do you have?" He asked with a smile, "A Chihuahua in your purse?  A finch in your hair? A mouse in your sneakers?" 

Lily giggled, trying to imagine what a mouse in one's sneaker could feel like.

Paulo opened up his backpack, and a gray rat popped out.  "This is Norvie.  He's cool.  You see, rats actually make good pets."

"How can a _rat _make a good pet?"

"Well, they're easier to train than dogs, uh, no offense meant Jessica.  They are smarter than gerbils or hamsters, and they're really sweet and playful."

"Oh?"

"Here, do you want to hold Norvie?  Just give him a chance to sniff you."

Lily gulped, then offered her hand to the rat, Norvie.  Delicately, it sniffed her hand.  _Eew, I can't believe it's touching me!  Eek, I am _touching _a rat!_

Norvie's whiskers brushed up against her hand, and slowly he climbed on it.  Slowly, he sniffed her more carefully.  Then, he licked her.  His tongue was smooth and pink.  Suddenly, he made a loud chattering noise.  "What was that?!"

"He's teeth grinding.  It means he's happy.  Try flipping him on his belly and tickling him."

She slowly turned him over and tickled his stomach.  The grinding grew louder.  Swiftly, Lily massaged his stomach more.  The rat lay in a state of bliss, smiling almost, teeth grinding at the top of his lungs.

She slowly came to a stop, and Norvie blearily looked a bit disappointed.  Yawning, he then gave her one last lick and jumped back onto Paulo.

"See? Not that bad, huh?"

She sighed.  "What an adorable little animal."  He beamed, and the ice was broken.  For the next ten or fifteen minutes, they talked about everything, about school, and home, and family.

Suddenly, another boy looked at Lily, then Paulo.  "Paulo, move!" 

Paulo got a frightened look in his eyes.  Flashing her a nervous smile, and a look that said, 'Bye I gotta go,' he picked up Norvie and left.


	5. James

Hehe, now chappie 5 (I will try to add at least one a week provided I get sufficient reviews, or review toll, henceforth referred to as RT.  RT is not fixed.  Maybe more, maybe less)

Thank ye reviewers, you know who you are…

Lily glared at the boy who pushed away Paulo, and got a good look at him in the process.  He had messy black hair, and glasses.  He was very tall.  He was the same age as her- 11.  He had an enormous gray owl on his arm, and it gripped on a piece of fur.  He looked rich, as his pockets nearly split at the seams, weighed down as they were with Galleons.  He flashed a brilliant smile at her and sat down.  He smiled flirtingly and rumpled up his hair with a conceited nod of his head.

She returned with a glare, followed by an admiring glance at the majestic owl.  Jessica rolled her eyes and snorted, obviously unimpressed.  Magic, though, was very interested in the bird.

Noting Lily's admiring glances, the boy smiled.  "She's a great gray owl, you see, a huge girl she is."  That went without saying in Lily's mind.  She was enormous yet beautiful, a masterpiece of an owl.

"Her name is Uretha.  She was a present from my aunt, Aurelia Ken, for only eighty Galleons...  Do you have a pet?"

She smiled, uncurling Magic from her shoulders. 

The boy laughed.  "A cat?"

"Yeah." She smiled wryly.  Although she preferred Paulo for his general politeness and sweetness, this guy was not such a bad person, although she found him to be a bit conceited. 

"She's beautiful."  He sighed, staring at Magic, but seemed to wear a smirk for some odd reason.

"You really think so?"

"No.  No animal on the planet could be as beautiful as Uretha!"  Jessica bared her teeth.

Noting the furious dog, he breathed deep and sighed.  "Sorry."  He tried to sound sincere, and failed miserably. 

"What is your name?" Asked Lily.

"James.  James Potter."

Lily nodded. 

"Why were you glaring at me before?"

"You pushed away Paulo."

"You _like _Paulo?"

"Yeah, as a friend.  He's nice!"

"Yeah, that little ratboy- He's a Willard in the making, I mean come on!"

"Not true!"  
"I bet you it is!"

"I'm not that stupid, Potter."

"How could any smart being ever like _Paulo?  _He's a stupid crazy poor idiot!  He has a _rat!  _I'm betting that little weasel lives in the sewer with the rats!"

Her hands curled up into fists.  Her green eyes blazed red, and she looked like a Christmas tree. 

"That ugly little brat!" exclaimed James.

"He's better looking than you, slimeball!"

"Uh huh."  He raised his eyebrows very high up his face, sarcastically.

Lily growled angrily.  Sometimes the best way to express anger, Lily knew, was not always words, but a simple animal instinctive sound with a message clear as glass.  At the same time, so Jessica growled at James also.  Both rolled their eyes too.  Magic saw what was coming and hopped into Lily's luggage. 

Uretha sharpened her claws. 

James smiled arrogantly. 

Suddenly, he perked up.  "Hey, we're here!"

Suddenly, a great voice of a character who looked like a fairy tale giant boomed out as she stepped out of the boat. 

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!  C'mon, follow me.  Alright, Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called.  "Jus' round this bend here.  See those boats?  No more'n four (or five) to a boat!" 

She got in the closest boat, and then, although she was trying to signal Paulo, James got in, followed by a dark-haired boy who looked a little bit like a younger version of Johnny Depp (in costume for POC), a pale boy with wolf-gray hair, and a small mouse-brown haired boy with watery features.  Then, with a lurch, without a propeller or oar, the boat started off on its own. 

James broke into his first non-conceited smile. 

The black-haired boy stared at the floor of the boat, while skimming his fingers on the water. 

The wolf-gray haired boy stared in reverence at the brilliant half-moon, although cringing, as though the moon had hurt him.

The watery boy fell asleep, buckteeth evident, while snoring lightly.

Lily just stared at the beautiful fairy-tale castle, her new home. 

It said in the 1st book that 20 Galleons paid for an extremely valuable unicorn horn, and that was expensive.  Uretha was 4x as much!

Ok guys, here was an at least remotely longer chapter!  Next chapter the sorting and finding out who she shares her dorm with, and after that, the Pranx really begin… :-)  I want at least two reviews before I continue.


	6. Veruca Ann

Pranx Chappie 6.

Special thanks to Matryoshka (Yes, Lily will prank our dearest Jamesie into a conceited pulp) and Blue Phoenix Fire (I'm Write Write Writing, teehee!) Soooooooooo sorry it took so long- I was on vacation in Yellowstone (it was great) w/o a laptop!!!!  On a trail in Yellowstone, I actually saw a Great Gray Owl, the type of owl Uretha (Jamesie's owl) is…  It was just as beautiful as Lily thought…

James strode in confidently, flanked by the friends he made in the Hogwarts Express.  He was angrily fuming.  _What a crazy girl!  She doesn't know why she should stay away from Paulo, not as I do!  I'm just trying to protect her and she just goes and-…_

Anyway, he turned to Sirius.  "Hey Si, did you see that girl?  The one with the green eyes?"

Sirius, then nicknamed 'Si', gave his trademark lopsided grin.  With a roll of his black eyes, he spoke, sarcastic and amused.  "No, 'Jay' (nickname for Guess Who), we've only been on a half-hour _boat ride _with her.  Yeah, I've heard of her."

"She thinks _Paulo _is _nice!"_

Sirius raised an arched eyebrow.  "Really?  From what I've heard from you (, and trust me it was a lot) about that man, you couldn't put Paulo and nice in the same sentence without the word 'not'!"

Remus rolled his eyes.  "God, let's just watch the sorting.  Besides, maybe we should listen for when we're called.  Who knows, it could be interesting!"

_"My word is one thing you abide_

_Be your brim thin, be it wide_

_Be you Muggle-Born, be you pure_

_My word is not one to abhor_

_So this task at hand,_

_I ask again_

_You wonder where you go_

_Well be proud and stout_

_All around, all about _

_For you are soon to know!"  _The Sorting Hat proclaimed its song with glee.  Some kid looking suspiciously like Simon Cowell, with a British accent disdainfully proclaimed, "You sound like a beluga-" until a bug-eyed professor shushed him, slapping him on the back in a supposedly menacing manner, exclaiming, "My tea leaves told me yesterday that was true!  I don't need a repeating of that fact!"

James nodded, noting the wisdom of Remus's suggestion- the sorting was turning out to be funner than he expected.  "Hell, that's wasn't such a bad idea…"

Running quickly to get front row seats (though they were standing), they managed to get in almost the front of the crowd of first years. 

Peter grinned.  "So, here we are, at the scene of the crime."

Sirius laughed out loud.  Peter cracked a small grin. 

James gave a nod to Peter. 

"Berness, Paulo!"  Paulo stepped up nervously, waving a hasty good-bye to Lily.  He put on the hat, and it sat there for a moment, before screaming, "Hufflepuff!"  With a nervous smile, he sat down at the table, while Norvie grinded his teeth, pleased that he had captured the attention of the many eyes rested on him, despite the fact their expressions were of fear, disgust, and horror.

"Black, Sirius!"  Crowed a stern-looking woman.

Sirius took a deep breath.  Confidently, wearing a casual carefree smile, he strode to the front.  With a sweeping gesture, he took the hat and threw it high in the air to his.  He ran so that the hat when it fell would land on his head.  It actually was not an easy feat (the hat was crumpled and fell every which way very swiftly), but he pulled it off.

Peter stared in awe, his mouth an 'O.'

James grumbled wryly, "Just like Si to show off on his first day!  Sucks, how am I going to beat that?"

After a few minutes, he looked up, hearing a familiar name.  "Evans, Lily!"  Before she went up, James could have sworn that he saw her telling someone under the table to 'Stay where they are and don't bite anyone'.   Nervously, hand on that cat of hers, intertwining her finger's in its fur for comfort, she breathed deep and walked up to the stool.  She put on the hat and sat down.  After five seconds, the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" With a longing look in the Hufflepuff table direction, she walked over to the Gryffindor table.  McGonagall pointed at someone, James guessed her roommate- a girl in the same village as James- Veruca Ann Beauregard, a girly snob if there was one…

Names passed. "Lupin, Remus!" Paler than ever, he treaded to the hat.  Almost instantly the hat said, "Gryffindor!"

After a few others, James heard "Pettigrew, Peter!"  Peter trotted up to the front, face pale.  "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted after a few minutes.  Sighing with relief, Peter sniffled and went to his seat.

"Potter, James!" James took out his wand and muttered a charm he wasn't supposed to know.  For a second, the hat shone gold, the moment he put it on his head.  First-years around the room oohed and aahed, they thought James was a chosen one, or special, or better than all of them.  James smiled.  Now he had beaten Si, and made people think he was special to top it off!

Clutching Uretha, James brought her to the Owlry- he was shocked!  He had expected little bird cages or something (or hopefully for Uretha, a big bird cage or something), but instead saw pine trees, a clear cold blue lake, and white lab rats everywhere for the owls to eat. 

James saw Paulo in the Owlry, admiring the lovely environment, as was he, but crying.

"What's wrong, you dork?" Asked James angrily.

"They eat rats, like Norvie!  And they're white, so they stand out, so they're easier to catch!  If they were gray like Norvie, they'd stand a chance, but they're not even given a feeble hope to survive.  Does it not at all move you that every rat in this room but Norvie is fated within the next month to be killed by these owls?"

"When you put it that way… Wait a second, what am I thinking?!  They're rats!  Rats all the same.  I can't believe I let one of _your _kind talk to me!"  James shoved Paulo aside.  He saw a trace of nervousness flash in Paulo's eyes for an instant.

"You know Paulo," James taunted, "I know who you are, or shall I say, what you are.  I had suspicions, growing up with you in the village with you, but your talk with Lily, most of which I heard, proved it to me.  One thing you said made it clear- you are one of _them, _Paulo, and don't try to deny it.  And not only are you one of _them, _you're related by blood to one of the greatest ones, aren't you, Paulo!?  I tried to protect Lily from you- she is innocent, your kind is news to her, what can I say?"

Paulo attempted to hide his gasp.  Over his fear, he slid on an often-used mask- one of cool, in control, indifference, one of a master instructing an inferior.

"I know not what you speak of, _Potter," _Paulo said icily.  "But mark my words; _nothing _will stop me from being close to Lily.  She is clean-slated, and does not come with the prejudice many have with my kind."  His voice took on a pleading note.  "Please, don't you see?  I'm not like what you think of my people!  I just want to live like most people, like you.  I want to love and be loved, to know that I am not a killer, to have a friend."

James glared at Paulo.  "Okay, you have one chance with her.  Do _anything, _one thing to her, and meet my wrath!" 

Take a wild guess as to what James means when he refers to Paulo as 'one of _them'.  _Shouldn't be hard, no, not at all!  Especially with the obvious hint I dropped in.  I will review all of your stories (if there's ten or less of them) if you review and get the right answer (gee, that won't be hard, tho!)  Happy guessing!


	7. Norvie

Paulo Berness stared out of his bedroom window, stroking Norvie's soft gray fur. Because of what he was, he had gotten his own dorm. Although it was kind of nice to have a room to himself, he did get lonely. Very lonely… He sighed. Now, James knew. Soon, everyone would know. Everyone suspected already, but they only had bits and pieces- tiny scraps of evidence. James was the only one to have worked out the puzzle, to put together all of those scraps. He had one chance with Lily, who had no prejudice, who thought him nice. He smiled. Lily. Pleasant memories of their conversation floated again and again through his mind. Suddenly, a brown rat came up to his window, and started squeaking at Norvie, who then nodded.

"Oh, great! You've found me something to eat? Thanks!", said Paulo. Paulo opened his window that had been made for this special purpose. Smiling, revealing fangs, Paulo's reflection was not cast into the mirror, strangely enough. Suddenly, he let out a whoop, and his body stretched out, shrinking, until a bat that was Paulo stood on the windowsill. He had a four foot wingspan, and on his body, on hopped Norvie. Gliding into the night, Norvie pulled on his body's thick fur to direct him to the bloody road kill deer carcass that was his dinner (Paulo sucked the blood of neither people nor living animals- road kill, although it tasted horrible, was what he ate, so as not to cause anyone pain, despite the nasty gasoliney aftertaste) Flying down for about ten miles, he saw the road, and the majestic stag that had been run over. Dipping his fangs into the carcass, Paulo drank heartily- his next meal would be tomorrow, hopefully- he wouldn't eat if there was no road kill. He hated when that happened because that then he was constantly looking at people's necks, and if it got too bad his vampire instincts would kick in and he would pounce whoever was nearby. Norvie growled at a bush, and Paulo put a wingtip to his lips, his message plain enough.

If Paulo had taken the time to investigate the spot at which Norvie directed his rage, he would find a boy in an Invisibility Cloak (which vampires can see through), clutching a stake.


	8. Horus

Lily stared at the dorm. Because of sneaking around to avoid the prefects seeing Jessica, she was late. She was Too late too save the room, which was now covered with pink frilly objects, and pictures of stars, both Muggle and wizarding. Veruca Ann, wearing a pink miniskirt and a shirt that barely covered what a shirt was intended to cover, took a look at Lily.

"I see someone who needs a makeover!" Lilies' eyes widened in fear, a primordial instinct rushing up in her. "No way!" She exclaimed. She ran and started putting up her own type of pictures- of her friends, like Julie Santana, of her pets, like Jessica and Magic, and of her favorite animal- tigers. She put up picture after picture of tiger after tiger, until about thirty tigers from all over her side of the room stared down the cute little pictures of kittens in bonnets. Lily's tiger photos were Muggles photos, but even they caused the Wizard kitten photos to mew fearfully and run away into a picture of Orlando Bloom, who started sneezing.

"I'm allergic to cats, goddamit!"

Lily laughed. She stared at the plain white bedsheets and quilt. Once they learned Charms, if you were good enough, they could change the texture and colors of the bedsheets- Lily couldn't wait. She hated the bed's lack of any personality whatsoever.

Veruca Ann, though, stuck pink frilly lace pillows all over it. Lily's only pillows that she brought were Jessica and Magic. Jessica would sometimes let Lily use her as a pillow, if Jessica could then sleep on the bed. And if not, there was always Magic, although it wasn't always the best idea to rest too much weight on her.

She turned to Veruca Ann. "Hey, do you have a pet?"

She muttered angrily. "Yeah, just old Horus," she said, pointing to an old scraggly whiskered screech owl. "I like wanted a kitten, but like mom wanted me to have an owl so Dad gave me this like old owl." Horus slumped sadly, looking depressed and bedraggled. Veruca said, "Oh wait, I forgot his bonnet!" She took out a horrifically pink lacy bonnet and stuck in on Horus's scruffy head. Veruca then walked out, her excuse being that she wanted to 'like take a shower.' Lily took out Horus, petting his grizzled feathers. He didn't seem to be used to attention and loving care. She took off the bonnet, and let out the owl (he looked like he hadn't been let out for a long time), with strict instructions that he come back in ten minutes. He came in, almost exactly ten minutes later. He looked full. He also brought back a present for her- a gray rat. Lily asked, "What's this?" She saw the rat was still alive. It looked familiar, almost like-

"Norvie?! Are you alright?" When his name was mentioned, the rat poked his head up. "I wonder what you were doing outside." Then, Norvie tried to jump out of her hands, trying to run toward a dark shape right outside the window. Horus screeched furiously, valiantly attacking the dark shape tirelessly, which Lily realized was a giant bat- the largest she had ever seen! The bat's talons struck the owl, spraying Horus's blood everywhere. At this, Lily blew up. She ran up right next to the bat and shook her fist at it. "To shame, you spineless bastard!" The bat saw her full face, and looked shocked. Its wings folded up, and it started to faint, to fall, and fall, and fall…

Norvie jumped onto it from the window dauntlessly and bit it, bringing it back from the planes of unconsciousness, and it flew up, up, up, and away, far away at that.

She bandaged Horus's wound. Five minutes later, Veruca returned, and she was so oblivious she noticed nothing. "Aah, that was like the nicest shower!"

"That was forty-five minutes!" Protested Lily! "So?"

Exhausted, Lily read a book while Veruca Ann changed, and then she turned out the lights.


	9. Stag

James sat there, a stake in his hand, a smaller one on the ground, along with some rope. He stared again at the majestic stag, remembering. He had heard the crash, and then snuck out in his invisibility, and saw this stag. Majestic and brave, even in death. The stake was so he could make a wooden cross, not unlike what people did for humans on the highway. He had the cross in his hand, and then he had heard wing beats. He ran and hid behind a bush. A gigantic bat with a gray rat on top settled down by the corpse. The bat found the gash the deer had already had and lapped up the blood the way a baby would his mother's milk. James gritted his teeth. How dare this fiend, this monstrosity sink it's dirty fangs into a _stag! _James wondered to himself, _Why do I like stags so much? Why do I care? I've always been _obsessed _with them? _His heart chided, _Maybe there's a reason! Maybe your love of stags will play out somewhere! _

James nodded. The giant bat and the grey rat… Why did something seem odd here? _Norvie!? That's Norvie?! Then, that must be… Paulo!_

James stared at the stake in his hand.

_Nah._

Norvie growled at him, but Paulo put a wingtip to his lips. Getting on, Norvie rolled his eyes, and Paulo flew up, and an owl snatched Norvie from his back…

James stared at the beautiful animal. He would get revenge. Suddenly, he took out a water bottle, poured it out, and put in some of the animal's blood. He had a plan. It would take years and years of planning and hard work, but he was willing to work.

James went back to his dorm, and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	10. Flitwick

James yawned, stretched, and woke up. Peter smiled at him. "Good morning, James!" James grunted in return. "How can you be so cheerful?" James asked Peter, tired yet full of disdain.

Peter grinned. "Maybe I didn't stay up till midnight?" James smiled. James quickly took a shower, and got dressed in his robed. His schedule, which 'magically' appeared by house-elves, was on his night table.

1st- Potions- Mr. Jenson

2nd- History- Professor Binns

3rd- Transfiguration- Ms. McGonagall

4t- Charms- Mr. Flitwick

Lunch

5th- Defense Against the Dark Arts- Mrs. Jensing

6th- Astrology- Sinistra

7th- Flying- Madam Hooch

James stared at his watch. "Dammit, we've gotta be out in ten minutes. We gotta think of a prank!"

Sirius shrugged. "Lucky I brought water balloons. And I brought the old Snotter."

Peter smiled. "I can't believe we invented that! I mean, it smell, looks, feels, and tastes like snot, but it'snot!"

Sirius put his hand on his heart. "I know; it was a stroke of genius!" James smiled.

"C'mon, let's throw them!" Running out, James looked down, and saw a corridor swarming with people below. He let one loose, letting it fly, not aiming for anyone in particular. It hit-…

Lily felt something hit her, and found herself covered in snot. Everybody roared into laughter, every single person laughed at her. Lily ran to the bathroom, and urged herself not to sob. Maybe it didn't work quite right, because a few small tears streamed down her face. She ran up to her dorm so she could take a shower, and passed James with his water balloons. He looked at her and snorted with laughter.

Lily raised her fist. "This means war, _Potter! This means war!" _She punched him, right in the nose. He stared at her, horrified. He gritted his teeth, and spoke, his voice silky smooth, with a hint of a threat in it. "Alright, Evans, but don't come running to me if you find yourself different, or if you can't." He smiled toothily, and an ice cold smile contorted Lily's lips into a brutish snarl. With a wink, she rushed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily ate her breakfast, wishing she could sit with Paulo, but knowing that he was Hufflepuff and it just wasn't done. She looked at her schedule- All Gryffindor First-Years had the same schedule. She also had her classes with Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws by turns. Finally, she picked up a bag of food scraps, brought them up for Jessica, fed some leftovers of last night's turkey for Magic, and sneaked a slice of cold chicken or two for Horus. She picked up and headed to potions class. The teacher, Mr. Jenson, was a decent-looking young man of about twenty-nine or so. On his table he had a bunch of baking ingredients, and two enormous cakes.

He smiled. "Welcome, firsties! You'll have some fun in here, I hope, and if not, it really doesn't matter, because that as much as we wish it, school is not exactly the place for fun." In his class, everyone sat attentively, bright-eyed and staring back at him.

"Potions is like baking. Although these ingredients alone don't do much," he gestured at the ingredients, "together, they make something beautiful or useful." He gestured to the cakes. "I would like everyone to try each of the ingredients raw." Everyone moaned and groaned, but got up and ate water, eggs, baking powder, vanilla, flour, sugar, salt, and butter. "I would like everyone to eat a slice of this," with a gesture of his wand the plastic wrap covering the cake came off. "Cake, to show if the right ingredients are done correctly, it will be good." Everyone ran to get a slice of the succulent, flavorful vanilla cake. "And this, he said, guesturing to another cake, "shows what happens if you go wrong. Five points to the house that can figure out the problem." Peter sniffed the cake carefully, as if inspecting for poison, and bit down. A resounding 'crack' echoed through the room. Peter spat out eggshell. "You put in the whole egg, didn't you?" Mr. Jenson nodded. "Correct. Five points to Gryffindor!"

He smiled. "That will be all. Your only homework will be to see how good you follow directions with this" he pulled out a recipe for every person, "recipe for cupcakes. Whoever's cupcakes taste the best (with yours truly sampling), shall get fifteen or twenty-five points. Ten points to the best decorated! Talk amongst yourselves for the rest of the period." For the next ten minutes, they all chatted amongst themselves.

Next, of course, was History, which was, to say the least, a big letdown from potions. To say he was boring was an unacceptable understatement, but it would have to do. Lily spent all of it planning pranx to do on James, yet somehow managed to take notes on the classroom rules and regulations at the same time.

She had an advantage. She could go in his dorm, but she was pretty sure the opposite wasn't true. Disadvantage- she could tell by his little 'golden hat' scam that he already knew a portion of magic. Advantage- she was the one with the Pit Bull. Disadvantage- She did not have an OOUS (Owl of Unusual Size) Advantage- James was a bloody idiot. Disadvantage- She didn't have three loyal friends like James did. Just before class ended, though, she managed to think of a good, old-fashioned Muggle prank. Then, the bell rang and she left for her next class.

Next was Transfiguration. McGonagall started with the intro & rules lecture, and then started them with turning matches into needles. Lily prodded her match with her wand, willing it to change. It grew a bit silver and pointy, which was better than most, but that was all. James was prodding his, and in about thirty second's time a needle with a red point stood before him. The class broke into applause, while Lily wore on her face the most foul expression. While she was the second to change it into a needle, she wasn't the first, and that stupid James was. James was immediately moved on to something more challenging- changing a sewing needle into a syringe. Although it took about two full minutes, he did it. Eventually, after five minutes, she did it too, sliding into third (second was a raven claw boy named Ricky Abbot.)

Quickly, Lily headed off to charms. Her professor was a tiny little man; professor Flitwick. He had a high squeaky voice. In the back of the room, she heard James and Sirius, making fun of him. She felt sorry for the little man. She paid attention to what he said.

First, they were to try 'Wing-gardium leviosa.' Instantly, she whispered the chant, wand in hand. Her pen shuddered a bit. She, then, was given a large, beautiful fluffy white feather. She asked Flitwick, "Where did it come from?" He answered with a smile, "That would be my pet owl, Burdock. He's a Snowy. I love owls. Why'd you ask?" He peered at her, his expression unreadable. "I just wanted to make sure the feather was given willingly." She said smoothly.

"A commendable notion." He nodded. She said, "Wing-gardium Leviosa!" Slowly, the feather rose. It rose over three feet in the air, and she slowly directed it back down with her wand. The others oohed and aahed, applauding. Three minutes later, two people tied for second- the moon kid (Lily referred to Remus that way), and that good-for nothing James. Flitwick smiled at Lily. "Lily, may I see you after class?"

Lily swelled with pride. She was good at charms! James laughed. "Maybe Flitwick will teach her a shrinking charm after class; she can use it to shrink her swollen head!" Lily snarled. "At least I don't make fun of people who did nothing to me to be more popular!

"'Did nothing?' You punched me!"

"Only after _you _bombarded me with snot, and I'm betting it was from your nose!"

Everyone else snickered. A couple of them even laughed outright.

James turned red, and clenched his fist.

He narrowed his eyes.

Flitwick came in between them. "It's nice to know that you fellow Gryffindors are making friends!"

_My God, _thought Flitwick, _It's like Tom and Rebus all over again!_

James and Lily quieted instantly.

Strangely, they both had a similar thought-

_How can he think _we _are _friends?!

She smiled though. At lunch, she would get him back!


	11. Lara

Finally, Charms ended. Lily stayed after with Mr. Flitwick. He smiled, putting his feet up on the desk. "You like animals, don't you?" Lily nodded.

Flitwick beamed at her. "Do you know that I run the Owlry?" She shook her head. She didn't have an owl, so she never went there, although she liked Horus a lot. Besides, it was only the first day of school.

"I run some of the animal programs at Hogwarts. I have many animal programs I was wondering if you'd like to help out in. I believe that you care enough about the animals, as I could tell by the owl feather question. I was wondering if you could stay for lunch with me to talk about the possibilities."

_There goes my prank, _thought Lily mournfully. _Oh well. I have seven years…_

Flitwick conjured up some food.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me train some owlets- owl chicks. Also, I have a program where we take birds and other animals from a Muggle animal shelter, and train them to be wizard's pets… I even had a student who trained a parrot- a Scarlet Macaw, at that, to deliver mail for far away, or in hot places where an owl couldn't go." Flitwick's eyes twinkled.

"I asked one person from every house to go. I got one definite answer from a Hufflepuff- do you know Paulo Berness? He seemed interested in training shelter rats to be wizard's pets…" Lily smiled, and nodded. Because of their house difference, she could spend little or no time with Paulo. Now she had an excuse!

"Also, there is a Ravenclaw named Lara Howerton. I think that you will find her nice… She loves cats, mainly… Then, there is a Slytherin, Severus Snape. Although he is one of the meanest people to other people I know, his love for animals is unequaled- he finds something in animals that people lack. He'll save anything. The first meeting will be Saturday (it was Thursday). This will take up a while, though. It is actually a full day trip. Saturday is our first shelter run of the year. Any animal you want to save we will most likely save. It is a large commitment, but it is worth it."

Lily smiled. "I'd be happy to!" Here, she found a way to save Jessica.

Finally, she ran to Ms. Jensings' room. Ms. Jensing was her Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She instructed everyone to sit in a circle cross-legged.

"Feel the vibes," was all she said in explanation. James and his companions snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"What you are about to learn is how to defend yourselves against dark and evil wizards. Besides learning how to magically defend yourself, you will learn how to mentally prepare yourselves for attack. We will learn how to resist the Imperius eventually, and we will learn Occulmency. You will learn basic gymnastics so that you can dodge almost any curse that will fly your way. You will learn basic fencing skills with your wand, and Patchens, the art of patching a physically damaged wand with your mind. I am the only teacher who covers these physical aspects, and not just the magical spell-casting. Also, you will learn basic martial arts skills, from boxing to karate to ti kwan do. If you are good, you will learn how to turn an evil object into a good one again. All this and more will be learnt over the course of the next seven years."

James squinted at her. She was certainly a most strange-looking lady. She was large and rough. Her wiry hair fell in every which way. She was wearing guys' clothes and yet, there was something very calming about her.

She smiled. "Also, if I can get McGonagall, the Ministry, and Dumbledore to approve, an elite few of you shall learn the art of becoming an Animagi."

James raised his hand. "Are you one?" She smiled. "Me, and many other teachers here, most certainly are. It was offered as a course years ago, but someone with lion power sort of went crazy… Poor Imogene was never the same. How she missed that leg of hers."

James raised his hand pointedly once more. "Could you show us?" Muttering angrily, she went behind a desk, and moments later, a wolf came out. Then, she went behind the desk again and changed back again, and walked out calmly. "Are you a werewolf?" Remus asked, surprised.

She smiled. "No, I am a wolf-shifter. Pretty rare. I shift into a wolf, NOT a werewolf, but if I stand out under the full moon for more than fifty minutes, I will turn into a wolf (not a werewolf, a wolf). Well, I can turn right back two seconds later, and I do keep my mind when I transform, but it is a terrible inconvenience occasionally." Remus nodded.

Jensing set them to work with a spell Lily had never heard of called 'Expellimarus!" Although it was a second year spell, Ms. Jensing assured them that they could do it easily. Lily was paired up with a Ravenclaw.

This Ravenclaw was tall and thing, and a little pale. The Ravenclaw girl had a brownish-blondish shade of hair. Her eyes were brown with green flecks all over them. She appeared to like cats- almost all of her clothing was adorned with them. "Are you Lara Howerton?"

The girl nodded. They started practicing the charm with each other. They were both quite good at it, with Lara being a little better.

Both of them were very in tune with each other; they flowed into liquid motions together, setting up a sort of rhythm, until both of them with practice and experience got better, much better at Expellimarus.

Finally, with a resigned sigh, they stopped their poetry in motion, they stopped the spell dance, and saw that all had encircled them with looks of awe.

Ms. Jensing shook her head. "I am impressed, girls, seriously impressed. You two can do it better than I can!" The girls beamed with pleasure. They compared schedules, instant friends and companions, and would remain so for years to come. "Cool, we both have Madam Hooch 7th!"

With the promise of seeing the other again, both departed with a smile on their face.


	12. Peter's Fate

Peter Pettigrew stared in the mirror of his dorm, the evening after the first day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stared at the rafters of his single dorm (no one needed the single so he offered to take it). His Northern-Hawk-Owl, Zyro stared at Peter out of his left eye, its right eye closed, as it almost always was.

Peter sighed, staring at his reflection. This pale, watery body that he was sorry to say was his revolted him. His watery blue eyes, his eternally runny nose, all this he loathed. But, it was part of his plan that he stay this way, at least when he was around others. Slowly, he screwed up his eyes, and slowly his eyes returned to their natural state (or just how he was born; for a Metamorphagus, all human forms then are natural), a color of brown so dark that you had to squint and look at them to figure out where his irises ended and his pupils began. They were nearly and almost entirely black. Slowly, he grew taller, his watery frame taking a definite form, a solidified shape. Finally, when he was done, he stared at himself.

Any female onlooker observing this transformation would have to admit that now Peter was not so bad looking. Smooth, shiny blue-black hair the color of a beetle's shell was spiked up in every which way. If Veruca Ann was watching she probably would have said the following-

"Ooh, that boy is (like) so cute! He has (like) the cutest smile!" She probably would have commented on his well-muscled figure, too, but let's not go into details, I just wanted to give you a basic overview of his appearance.

Now, let's get some history on our favorite Petty (no, not that one)!

Peter's father was a wizard. He did not alert his mother of that when they married, insisting complete normalcy, and indeed it took a badly scheduled Floo fireplace meeting (Peter's dad was meeting with an old friend when Peter's mother was _supposed _to be at the library) to convince her otherwise. Though she was in fact very annoyed that he had lied to her, she still loved him, and two years later Peter was born. Peter's mother was Asian, and it was reflected in young Peter, and for this he got beaten around a whole lot at their more racist area of England. His parents lived in a perfectly normal muggle village. He discovered his Metamorphagus power when one day he screwed up his eyes and pictured himself as "normal" when the bully came to call. He had shielded this from his parents, because he thought that he was some mutant. (He knew that he was a wizard because his parents had told them, but he didn't know about Metamorphagi.)

Though now he knew a bit more, assuming that it was normal, he still thought for some reason that he should keep it a secret. Actually, it wasn't just for any reason. He had the Sight, Peter did, and he knew exactly what lay in the future. _His _future. His_future_.

Peter recalled the memory flashes, the Sights he could See, which sounded more like a Voice than a Sight.

_You shall be great. You shall stand tall, though it shall look as if you stand small. For long shall you toil, performing noble deeds in the dark of the night, but none shall know. You shall be scolded of your cowardice by the very person whose life you save. It is your fate to be ignored, loathed, even despised, though you do more than they. It is your fate, to; just before you will be given the credit due, a man with your face shall kill those you love. One of your best friends will suffer years of countless torture because of this man that they think is you. Another friend will die at what they believe is your hand. Though many will think you dead, a hero, it is a false thought, with no glory or niceness meant. "You" shall get an award, but it is naught but the extension of a stiff hand. The son of your brother shall turn from false pity to hate and disgust for you. He shall try to kill you, to want you dead. Your friends will seek to murder the man with your face, who in a way will become you. You will hide, and you will live. This will all occur by a choice that you must make in the land of your dreams. You have a choice between what is here and something else. Your other path will lead to your eternal happiness. The whole world will serve you on bended hand and knee. Make a choice, o Peter to be ignored… In the land of dreams shall you make your choice._

Peter was jolted from his darkened reverie by a knock on his door. Instantly, his true form receded, and the pale watery form he had used as his own returned. Shaking his head groggily, as if he had woken up from a dream, he said mournfully, "Come in."


	13. AN

Ok, who! That was something deep. It was so hard to write! sob Wah! I feel bad for Petey! I'm betting that you guys can figure this out :( It's amazing to see how much more deeper (I kno, bad grammar, I don't care ;) and philosophical this story has gotten. It's definetly a whole lot more than Lily and Jamesies' little row now, isn't it? I mean, vampires and Metamorphagi (ok, really only one but who cares, the 'agi' at the end sounds better anyway…) More to come soon!


	14. Wakey Wakey Eggs and Prankies!

Lily rubbed her palms together evilly. Now was the time to do her Plan. Now, all she had to do was convince Arthur. Arthur was a fellow Gryffindor in her year. He was the only one with what she needed…

"Hello Arthur, howya doing?" He was helping some girl, Molly, with their potions homework.

He looked annoyed. "Uh, I'm trying to do something he-"

"Say no more. I'll shut up if you lend me the toad."…

**_Well, I hope that meaning made itself clear._**

James Potter stormed into Peter Pettigrew's room. He threw himself on Peter's bed, ignoring the watery boy's baleful glance.

"Hiya Peter! Howya doing?" Peter sighed, stared up at his ceiling, and grimaced. "Not too well."

James kicked off his shoes and smiled. He stared at the bare walls of Peters' single dorm. "God, you need to put up some decoration in here. You know, it looks like a corpse lives here!" Peter rolled his eyes, clucking to his owl, Zyro. Zyro perched on a bedpost, and Peter stroked his feathers sadly.

"What's so depressing?" James had to ask.

"Oh, nothing, just worried about nightmares."

James snorted. _What a coward! He's worried about possible bad dreams!?_

James smiled, "I've got some good ideas, though. Umm, I want to become an Animagi."

Peter stared in James in awe. (Becoming an Animagi for a Metamorphagus in my stories is much easier; one form they can gain just by a simple potion, the second form which only they can gain is acquired as difficult as it normally is.) _Why would James want this power?_ Peter mused to himself.

"Yeah, I knew you'd think it was a good idea! I talked to Sirius, and he agrees! He's still obsessed with that dead dog of his, so he'll morph into that, but I thought that I'd pick something out for you. You don't mind, do you?"

Peter gritted his teeth. _Must keep illusion of worship, must keep illusion of worship._

"Thank you so much! I'd be honored! What'd you pick?"

James beamed. "A rat."

Peter grimaced. _A RAT!? Why a rat!? Of all creatures, he had to pick a **RAT!? **_****

"Uh, I'd be happy to do it!" _Ah, I'll do something else besides rat._

As James left the room, Peter prepared a simple potion with the rat blood sample and some basic ingredients that he had bought at the Apothecary at Diagon a while ago. He drank it. He closed his eyes, willing his body to shift. Upon opening his eyes, the room was a whole lot bigger…

Peter turned back, and began to contemplate what animal he should also be able to turn into. He shrugged. _I'll think of it soon enough!_

Lily snarled. James had _not _stuck his foot out in front of her by _accident! _She smiled, holding DeMoine. That toad was going to be colossal!

Veruca Ann giggled at her. "Do you mind?" Snarled Lily. Veruca pointed to Lily's back. She saw a sign attached with Spellotape.

'I am a bloody git named Lily Evans. Put your used Drooble's on me, that is all I am good for.' She felt her back near the sign. It was sticky and pink.

She narrowed her eyes. "You want candy? I'll give you candy!"

cheesy suspense music sorry, I suck at insults!

Lily got up late at night armed with some toilet paper and DeMoine. She quickly climbed out of bed and headed into the boy's dorm, careful not to make a sound. She quickly sneaked into Sirius's, Remus' and James' dorm. She toilet papered around James' bed and then proceeded to put DeMoine in the carefully constructed pink diaper and baby bonnet. Around DeMoines' neck was a chain, and attached to it a piece of paper saying- 'My Alter Ego- JP'

She ran out. She noticed a black cat in the dorm that was all black except for an area of white on its belly that looked exactly like a Gallow. (This was Remus's cat, will become important later on, name is Galileo Galaxy, called either one of those names, has brother all black, no white, and named Pluto ;)

The cat mewed loudly, and mewed in Remus's face. She ran. She couldn't be sure if or if not Remus saw her, but she sure hoped not.


End file.
